


Good Hair Day

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Hair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jenassa was convinced that Saria had made a deal with a Daedric prince. How else could her hair be so consistently perfect?





	Good Hair Day

Jenassa was convinced that Saria had made a deal with a Daedric prince. How else could her hair be so consistently perfect? Every single time Jenassa saw her, Saria’s hair was always flawless, amplifying the impression that she wanted to murder you, but didn’t because it would be undignified. When Jenassa asked her about it, Saria would reply that it was a family secret. This did nothing to weaken Jenassa’s curiosity and she resolved to watch Saria at all times, even if she lost sleep.

Jenassa’s eyes were heavy by the time Saria awoke. As expected, Saria’s long black hair was a complete mess and Jenassa fought the urge to sit up as Saria began to dig through her pack. But instead of some strange magic artifact, Saria pulled out a hairbrush and one of her hair accessories tugging the brush through her hair. It took time, but eventually Saria tamed it before twisting it into shape and shoving the hair accessory in.

“That’s your ‘family secret’?” Jenassa asked, sitting up.

“What, you thought I looked this good by accident?” Saria chuckled, as Jenassa yawned, “We don’t have anything pressing today, so you should get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”


End file.
